Chances
by ND'sRebel
Summary: Tej and Kit are coming back to visit Mia and Brian, and meet Dominic Toretto at a street race. Post Fast 6. Shitty summary, I know


Summary- Tej and Kit are coming back to visit Mia and Brian when Dominic Toretto shows up at their house unexpected. Post Fast 6. 1327

Shitty summary, I know ^_^

"_Kit. Hey Kitten! Wake up, we're here!" _I woke up to Tej shaking my shoulder and yelling we're here.

"Where's here?" I asked sleepily, "And why the hell are you driving my car?!" I sat up in the seat, looking around us. "Oh.." Tej just laughed at me and put my car in park before getting out.

"Here, Is Brian and Mia's house. I'm driving because your lazy ass didn't want to stop at a hotel for the night." Tej smirked and walked towards the house.

"Hey Tej wait a sec, I wanna wake them up!" Reaching over, I started the engine to my car, a 1970 Shelby Mustang GT 500, with blue flames fading to black. Leaning down, I revved the engine loudly, scaring the crap out of Tej and from the sound of it, Mia and Brian. Smirking, I sat up and removed my keys from the ignition.

As soon as I stepped out of my car, Brian stepped out of the front door and yelled out "DO YOU MIND?! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYIN- Oh hey Tej" Brian smiled and bro hugged Tej as he approached. Turning to look at me, he smiled, "Hey Kitten."

"Buster," I replied, using Vince's nickname for Brian. His face lost its smile for a second, remembering the cocky man, who didn't trust him at first, but quickly regained it.

"What are you guys doing here?"

I walked over to give Brian a hug before replying, "We just wanted to come say hey, see Mia, Kick your ass at street racing, and make sure you wont be pushing imports on the baby." I smiled as Mia walked out of the house and over to us. Tej shook his head as he looked over at Brian's car.

"Come on man, _Another_ import? What the hell is with you?"

I had to agree, the man wouldn't drive an American muscle car unless he had to break a certain someone out of a prison bus. "Where's Dom Brian? I haven't heard from him since Tej and I went stateside and I know he stayed around here."

It was Mia who finally answered me. "We haven't seen him for a few weeks. I bet he's at the street race tonight, even though he doesn't race." She smiled, "Just because I made Brian promise not to go to them doesn't mean Dom promised too. Ill let him go tonight though, to show you guys were it is."

Tej looked shocked, then shook his head. "No way. Not me, Im not going. Hell no." Mia looked amused, but just nodded.

"Then its settled. Tej will stay here with me, Brian, you take Kit to the races, and Kit- Come with me. Your not going like that." With that, Mia turned and walked back inside, while I followed behind her with a smirk.

10 minutes later, I jogged out the front door in a totally different outfit- black 3 inch high heels, Daisy Duke cut shorts, and a black shirt that Mia liked on me. Ignoring the looks that Brian and Tej gave me, I went to my car and slid in. "Lets go!"

Pulling into a few empty spaces near the middle of the pack, Brian and I stopped and got out, leaving our cars running as usual. Several of the guys started over my way, but a few stopped and walked away when Brian walked up to me. "Let me guess, Dom's running a Challenger, or at least a Shelby SS. Some form of American muscle."

Brian smirked and nodded. "Of course. Watch out for some of the guys, they're ass grabbers." I rolled my eyes at him and reached under the back of my shirt, pulling the small magnum from the holster and racking the slide.

"I'll be fine." I laughed at his facial expression and put the gun away before walking away. I knew what to look for, either a matte black 1970's Charger, or a silver and black Shelby SS. Everybody except one person, besides Toretto and myself, had an Import. Glancing at the Chevy Camaro, I knew it was something Dom wouldn't drive.

Sighing to myself, I turned around to watch the racing cars when someone spoke from behind. "Looking for someone Sweatheart?"

When I turned around, I wasn't surprised to see a younger guy standing there. "Dominic Toretto. Doesn't race much, drives an American muscle car. Know him?"

The teen nodded, "Of course. Com'on, Ill bring you to him." With that, he walked off. I smiled and shook my head, but followed.

"So who are you? You have an American accent, but you live in Japan, only visiting Rio." I had to ask, the guy looked familiar.

"Sean Boswell. DK in Tokyo, and your right, I am just visiting Rio. Dominic asked me to come, said it was something about Han." Sean turned to look at me. "If I'm not mistaken, your from LA. That 1970 Shelby GT 500 tells me everything about you. The racing tires on the front and no treads on the back? They tell me that you love to street race, but you add a bit of drifting into the mix when places get tight. Probably picked up the American muscle from Dominic. Drifting you probably got from Han, if you were running with Dom while Han was."

I laughed, "No, Dom got the American Muscle cars from me. When I kicked his ass with my dad's '01 Mustang convertible, against his Honda 2000, he chose to go with the American cars. Actually no, I didn't get the drifting from Han. I had a life before I met Dom. I was Professional stunt driver, and Ill do the stupid stunts that no one else will."

"Damn, There's Dom." Sean pointed to a black Dodge Challenger, parked a bit away from the crowd, but close enough not to look out of place.

"Thanks. Hang out with Dom long enough and you will know who I am." I smiled and started walking off towards Dom's car.

I was glad that Mia left my hair down when I approached Dom's Challenger, and leaned against the front bumper. I heard the door slam shut as Dom got out of his car. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Get off my car." Dom didn't sound pissed, just slightly annoyed and surprised.

I smirked, "Nice way to say hey to me Dom." Looking up, I saw the slight shock plastered on his face, then over come with a smile. Damn I loved it when he did that.

"Kit? Damn its good to see you."


End file.
